User talk:SteamTeam/Archive 4
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. '' ''Dry rails and good running! ;Archives Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3 Done! You're talk page has been archived. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:11, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Where? Where did you find the list of characters for the book The Big Book of Engines? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:29, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Can you show me a link? I searched for the book, but I couldn't find it. I figured you would be. Can you reupload a better version of the one I did too? It looks strange in the galleries for some reason. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:36, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for showing it to me! :) OK I can wait. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:44, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I was just wondering, why are you uploading some All You Need pics with the words, but others without? It's no problem, I'm just curious. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:18, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: NEW MIR TRAILER Cool! I'm going to go put that in my blog! BTW Can you reply to my last message? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:34, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :I see. Are you finished uploading pics from All You Need now? And will you be uploading some from the new MIR trailer? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:40, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm going to add the new pics to my blog now then. :) That's true, but the options there if you want it. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:37, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::You can do whatever you want really. I'm not going to tell you what to do. Yes, I did notice the shirts before. (only after some one else had pointed them out though :P) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:44, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I'd upload them. They're still cool, even with the DVD cover at the bottom after all. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:57, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yep. But before I do, I have a question. Isn't this scene in All You Need? So couldn't you get a better quality shot from there? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:19, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I know I've seen it somewhere before. Was it in a different trailer? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:31, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I found where I saw it now. It's in the trailer Onu found a few days ago. The quality of the two are about the same though. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:07, August 19, 2010 (UTC) MIR Trailer Nice job finding that trailer for Misty Island Rescue. It looked so cool. - BiggestThomasFan Strange Hey there i find it strange that in my story Whiff X Time i put Whiff in charge of his garbage plant, and now In the sires we have Whiffs Garbage Dump.do you think could of predicted the waist Dump in that Story. please tell me what you think. reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 14:27, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Do you rember Whiff and the garbage filed day story i wrote well if you look at the Begining of the Story i had wote this line Narrator: it was a good day at the Garbage plant, with Whiff the manager of the plant. In it i mention that Whiff had his own Garage plant. and it just so Happens that this story was writen before we found out that whiff and Scruff had a Garbage plant. hope this Helps.MaysPeep! Peep! 18:19, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler Policy Hello SteamTeam, I would like to discuss our current spoiler policy with you and Thomasfan. As you know, currently we have made it a rule that "no one adds spoilers to pages concerning Misty Island Rescue and its spoiler character." I suggest that we change the rule to “spoilers can only be added to an article if a spoiler-warning template is added to the top of the article or the top of the section in which the spoilers are contained.” I could create a template for that purpose. The reason for this is: I have seen other wikis do it, and I think, even though we may not particularly care for spoilers ourselves, the wiki should be kept as up-to-date as possible. I manage to spoil things for myself most of the time, so I can try and moderate spoiler edits to make sure that they are true. Please tell me what you think. :) ZEM talk to me! 05:23, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Thomas and the Stinky Cheese CGI test I uploaded two images from the CGI test. One is Thomas puffing down the bridge and the second one is bigger version of Thomas coming to the dairy --SteamworksCentral 06:37, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Whiff CGI pic I have uploaded new Whiff CGI image and I think we could use it for the pic on the top of the page. What do you think? --SteamworksCentral 07:50, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Can you please tell me What folder name you would find captured Screenshots in CyberLinkDVDPlayer? :I've sorted it, keep checking my latest pages, you may be suprised. TEngine 19:34, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::What do you think of my latest contributuions so far? TEngine 22:18, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Was their anything wrong with the menus i uploaded? Thomasfan removed most of the 4:3 ones and all the Calling All Engines ones, and they took some time to rip!, Because of his usual picky slef i'll have to start all over again! :( TEngine 09:03, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Adding Pictures Hi Im going thru our ertl Thomas collcetion and have a few pictures to add. Im not sure if i have done it correctly though. Ive done a test file and uploaded it via the 'upload a new photo' link. Is this the right way to add photos ? thanks Ertl fan 09:51, August 26, 2010 (UTC) First lot done I'd take a quick look before they either get edited or removed TEngine 10:22, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Spoilers Sorry I didn't write back to you guys the other day about the spoiler thing. Anyway, I am glad you agree, and as you have already seen, I created the spoiler templates! :) (I didn't respond the other day because Mom asked me to get off the computer while I was in the middle of editing some things on here...) :) ZEM talk to me! 02:40, August 27, 2010 (UTC) The Missing Coach I found one image of Donald and Douglas (without their nameplates) at Tidmouth Sheds. I think that maybe is from episode The Missing Coach. What do you think? --SteamworksCentral 10:05, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Incorrect That is from The Deputation TEngine 10:07, August 31, 2010 (UTC)